


The Drabbles of Shibayama Yuuki and Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Can you tell who my favorite character is?, Cute, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have come to offer you crumbs, I made most of these out of headcannons, I’m a bad author, Multi, Rarepair shippers rise, TROUPES GALLORE, This warms my deadened heart, Yaku is proud mom, jdmdmdkd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have an unhealthy obsession with a specific first year libero on the Nekoma team.Basically a bunch of headcanons turned into tiny fics, as well as my favorite troupes, all using this smol cat.And maybe you could join me as we journey through this heck hole known as rare pair hell :)Also Shibayama is underrated as heck.(Rated Teen for Language)
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Shibayama Yuuki & Everyone
Comments: 73
Kudos: 81





	1. The Matter of Soft Sneks and Giant Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> The troupe where the smol bean of the ship wears their s/o's clothing.  
> I live for that shit.

Shibayama was by no means a tall individual. Normally, people would label him as short, but put him next to a giant like Kuroo or Inuoka and he suddenly dwarfs in size. Of course, that did come with benefits. For one, it gave him lots of room to kick Lev's kneecaps (at least that's what Yaku said). For another, it left all the clothes he stole from Kuguri were ridiculously huge and comfortable. It overall was a win- win (in Yaku's eyes; Shibayama still didn't want to kick Lev). 

On Saturday evening, he had unknowingly let known to previously mentioned Kuguri that he wore his clothes. Yes, he knew it wasn't technically right to steal clothing that wasn't his, but it was too much for Shibayama to handle and eventually, the smol cat took a sweater and yeeted out of that situation (this had been a month ago). Now, Shibayama had not been expecting Kuguri to come at 9PM, but who was he to judge his boyfriend. His family, luckily, was out on a trip and wouldn't be back for a couple months (don't think like that perverts, im not writing smut today). 

It had been a lazy night, with Shibayama relaxing after a long bout of training. He had taken a bath earlier, had read 5 books, and was now attempting to cook without setting the house on fire. He ended up just microwaving a random box of leftovers he found. That said, the leftovers ended up to be wilted salad, so he now was going to eat warm lettuce for dinner. Yes, warm lettuce. Truly living up that life of luxury.

Food in hand, he slowly ate the meal. Not to savor it, but mostly because it was hard to force himself to eat it quickly without gagging. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed when a knock at the door interrupted the sweet silence that had descended across the kitchen. At that same moment, a text went through his phone. Taking priority first (the phone, of course not the mysterious person knocking at his door; he got his priorities right), he went down to the notification.

Naoyusu: Im outside right now

Shibayama's heart skipped a beat. Nao was outside. Outside his home, with his parents long gone. He grinned devilishy. It was time to break out the Monopoly. (Hah, you thought. No, these children are too pure)

Walking to the door, he opened it and was met by Naoyusu, in all his 180+ cm glory. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark washed jeans. Shibayama took into account what he was wearing and immediately flushed red. Of course, the one time he chooses to wear the Stolen Sweater™, Naoyusu comes. His eyes flashed in recognition as he took in the outfit. The sweater was barely hanging onto his shoulders, exposing his collarbone and most of his neck. It came down to mid thigh, and he was wearing shorts under that. It overall looked like a fluffy dress on his skinny frame.

"E-er, sorry about th-that. I swear I was going to give it b-back, um, I'm going to change now..." he awkwardly stumbled over his words, face pink beyond embarrassment. Just as he turned around, he felt a hand catch around his forearm. Oh heck. Was he going to be broken up with? Would they end their relationship because he stole something that wasn't his, oh god they prboably were done for if only he hadn't stupidly gone out on his instincts they probably would've been fine this was all his faul-

His frantic thoughts were cut short by a gentle hug from behind him.

"I... like that sweater on you.."

The Monoply went untouched that night.

-  
-  
-

SIKE THEY DIDN'T BANG NO THEY WERE CUDDLING ALL NIGHT BECAUSE ALL I WANT IS FLUFF TO MAKE UP FOR MY OWN LACK OF LOVE :')

-  
-  
-  
This is kind of terrible. I already have a bunch of series, but the 15 unpublished works I have say no to writing actual chapters for the serious series, but an apparent yes to fluffy stuff with no context.

I too, like Shibayama, have my priorities set straight. Or set gay, everything I write is gay.


	2. I NEED IDEAS (comment here for suggestions/ ideas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write more  
> *hysterically giggles*  
> Also I wrote this on my iPad.

Pls give ideas. Most of my ideas are either really smutty or I have no energy to write them.  
I need food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H e l p  
> I’ve fallen into rarepair hell and can’t climb back out.


	3. That One Time Shibayama Got a Cold (rewritten in later chap.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This trash came from a great idea that I watered down :)  
> forgive me pls.

Nekoma did not take Shibayama for the stubborn type, but he decides to break that stereotype at the worst possible time.

-  
-

Waking up on a cold day is hard. Even harder so when you're wrapped in your warm covers without a care in the world. But it definitely was not supposed to be THIS hard.

Shibayama shivered and shook under the piles of blankets he had bundled into in his sleep. His mind was foggy and was already having trouble connecting one thing to another. He took a deep breath and pushed the tiny functioning part of his brain to make a priorities list. It was 8:15. He needed to get to school by 9. He needed to get out of bed so he could do everything else necessary. One task at a time, Yuuki, he warned himself. It took a humongous amount of effort to sit up. Shibayama winced as his muscles ached and screamed in protest of the slow movement. His head throbbed and for a moment he felt lightheaded. He sat in that position, legs tangled in the sheets, spacing out, for a few minutes. Then he roused himself to get dressed. The blurry line of what he was telling himself to do and what he was actually doing was thin and wavering. Definitely not a good sign, so he might as well get this over with. Yanking his sheets off, he quickly swung his legs to the floor. His legs did not like that at all. Based on the worrying state of how his lower body was acting (this sounds dirty), he took a quick inventory on how his upper was fairing. His head managed to reach the amount of pounding similar to that of a jack hammer. He was half convinced that some sort of miniature construction team had started road work in his brain or something (He was also fully convinced that this was caused by delirium). His mouth was dry and he had broken out into a swear. Already miserable and the day had only just begun. It was 8:30 by the time he was fully out of bed and picking up his school uniform. For a moment, he just stood there, spacing out and staring at his clothes. A voice in his head sounding worryingly like Yaku's urged him to continue and to hurry. He would need to catch a train in a couple minutes. Gently taking off his shirt, he could feel how warm his skin was, and it prickled when he touched it, but he still layered on clothing to keep him from shivering too much. He reached for his tie and messily did it. With no time to dally for seeing how he looked, he hurried to the train station. Public trains were not known for their 5 star ratings. Rather, as Shibayama rested his head on the glass window, it was quite the opposite. His head had an annoying ache that throbbed through him every few seconds. He felt sweaty and filthy and all he wanted to do was fall asleep and wake up new again. The din around him did not help at all with the cause. It kept making him nauseous, and combined with the train's rocking, he felt nothing more than to throw up what little food he had inside of him. He was sure he was probably red faced and flushed, but he curled into his layers as to stave away the chills wracking his body.

-  
-  
-  
Shibayama nearly missed his drop off.  
-  
-  
-  
Class was hell in itself. He shivered and shook and felt like bashing his head into the desk. And it was only first period. There was a feeling, crawling up him that made him feel sticky and hot, but he was also so cold. So, so cold. It really didn't help that the teacher had turned on the air conditioning to the max. Said teacher's monotone voice drowned in his foggy brain, everything just becoming white noise as he desperately wished for the end on the day to come, or if he couldn't have that, to just die on the floor.  
-  
-  
-  
Lunch could be sumarized in Lev excitedly shouting "ACEEEEEEEEEEEE" and a worried Inuoka. Shibayama made an effort to eat his food, but just smelling it made him feel sick to the stomach. It probably was going to come back up anyway.When his friends asked why he wouldn't eat anything, he quietly denied that he was hungry.

"Shibayama, are you sure you're not hungry?" Inuoka, ever the good friend, asked him.

"Inuoka, I'm fine. Now hurry up and eat your food, or Lev's going to." Shibayama vaguely gestured to the half Russian, face stuffed full with food and hands sneaking toward's Inuoka's.  
-  
-  
-  
As the day progressed, so did Shibayama's ailing condition. By now, he had connected the dots and knew he was sick. The chills, his sudden temperature drops and rises, the headache and fogginess. That didn't stop him from continuing school though. Rather, it made his resolve stronger to finish the day so he could just pass out. Just have to get through practice, he told himself. Just have to stretch and you'll be closer towards going home. Just have to finish this practice game. Just have to earn a few more points and then they-

"Shibayama!" Inuoka yelped. Shibayama's knees, finally deciding he couldn't take it anymore, fell down. Against his will his eyelids fluttered shut and he finally stopped his day long struggle against himself. It felt oddly good to just lay down, and the enticing lull of sleep brought him deep into unconsciousness.  
-  
-  
-  
"He must've been really tired to do THAT" Inuoka reasoned, puppy eyes worried and dark. After the whole fainting situation, Shibayama had been fitfully sleeping, muttering things under his breath and tossing and turning. The whole team had gathered around a bench, and were waiting for Shibayama to wake up. Though the jury definitely was still out on WHEN he would wake up. Approximately 27 (now nearing 28) minutes had passed and no one was sure what to do. Except maybe Yaku. Because Yaku's mom senses were tingling.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I think we should call that guy he's been pining for."

The whole team collectively hissed because:  
1) Shibayama was pining after someone?  
AND  
2) Shibayama was pining after someone.

Kuroo, being the good team captain he is, voiced what everyone was saying in their heads.

"What is this, some sort of Shoujo Manga? (excuse my spelling)"

They ended up letting the dude Shibayama was pining after take the wheel.  
-  
-  
-  
When Kuguri got a call from a random number, he took it to his senpais for verification. He was not at all sure why he did, but the disgusted look on Daishou's face was worth the skepticism. 

"That, Kuguri, that is that demon Kuroo's number." Daishou hissed at him. A light went up in Kuguri's head. Nekoma's scheming captain. The one with really bad bedhead. And of course, when confronted with such decision, he would answer.

"Okay, you better be Kuguri or not some random pizza place." was the first words he heard, blasting through the speakers. Kuguri half considered faking it and pretending to be the pizza place, but the moment's hesitation was enough for Kuroo to guess he was right.

"So you know Shibayama, right?" that one got him. Why would Kuroo call in the middle of practice to ask him about Shibayama (let it not be known his heart also skipped a beat when Shibayama was mentioned).

"Yes? I know him, why do you ask?" he replied, questioning why he needed them.

OKAY LOL THIS IS GETTING TOO LONG AND IM TO LAZY TO WRITE MORE. THIS IS JUST GOING TO TURN INTO A LIST OF HEADCANONS NOW.

Kuguri runs over when he hears Shibayama fainted (lol, he whipped)  
Nekoma ends up being to suspicous and all of them end up carrying Shibayama to Kuroo's house  
Kuroo's parents don't even care anymore  
They all try (at least they tried)  
Yaku is the real MVP here  
When Shibayama wakes up he's all flustered and squeaking and like "ah where am i you guys shouldnt be here eek aflkdoutedj"  
Kuroo just hyena laughs and they all kick him out of his own house  
Nekoma (+ Kuguri) just love Shibayama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Shibayama and I do too.


	4. The Salt Squad™ Tries to Make Shibayama Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt Squad meets fluffiness.  
> I had this ridiculous idea of what would happen when the resident salt squad teaches Shibayama to be salty so he just, he just purifies them but then the next day in practice he's all salt like and everyone is just like aodnfoasjfdn ihrosdd;waihdsjckx
> 
> the next day he is perfectly fine, don't worry

All the volleyball players in the high school leagues know that there is a designated Salt Squad. The teams mutually agreed that letting them get together might be too much saltiness in one place, but promises and volleyball aren't really a thing (jUSt liKE oiKawA gOinG To nATIonAls *sob*). To qualify for this said Salt Squad, you needed to be:  
1\. Shirabu  
2\. Tsukishima  
3\. Yahaba  
4\. Futakuchi  
5\. Not From Jozhenji (I mean like, they're a team of Hinatas. Of course there's no salt)  
6\. Kenma (he still doesn't want to join. He thinks it's too much work and there's no Shouyo)

So yeah. When they all met they all finally found people they could openly insult their teams with. Apart from constantly bitching about their teammates, the Salt Squad routinely has outings and makes fun of the passerby. Most of the time they'll be chilling at some ice cream store at Miyagi gossiping about the person in front of them. Sometime they have sleepovers. And it just so happened that one time that Shibayama got looped into it.

The Salt Squad, like most squads (ex: Mom Squad, Captain Squad, Pretty Setter Squad, etc.), had a group chat. And so, in this chat that the FBI had given up monitoring (they were too salty for them), they all executed their plan to kidnap Shibayama for a day and teach him the ways of the salt.  
-  
-  
-  
salty bitches  
4:20 AM

Shirababe: Okay, insomnia role call

creampuff: sadly present

footacoochie: here

dinos: no

Shirababe: Okay, got it dorks. We gotta kidnap Nekoma's reserve libero next time we meet up

creampuff: why???

footacoochie: why not? we can break nekoma by making the softest one on our team learn the ways of the salt

creampuff: all in favor of shirashit's idea, say I

footacoochie: I

gamerboi: I

Shirababe: and the ever elusive kenma speaks

gamerboi: oh this isnt knema, this is kuroo

Shirababe: knema

dinos: knema

footacoochie: knema

gamerboi: SHUDDUP

Shirababe: but why r u even agreeing to this plan, isn't he your libero?

creampuff: do you WANT Yaku to kick your ass into the next century?

footacoochie: kinky

gamerboi: no, its just lev wont shut up about it and i want to see his face when shibayama insults him

dinos: valid enough, but at the expense of your life? it definitely is a win win deal, lets kidnap him after practice.  
-  
-  
-  
Shirabu, Futakuchi, and Tsukishima all yeeted over to Nekoma's campus, with the begrudging help of one Kuroo Tetsuro. Apparently, Shibayama had been practicing his receives there alone so they could strike. And he also didn't know how to say no to anything, so that would make this whole thing easier. Currently, they were hiding behind the gym door (Futakuchi was holding a rope; hopefully they didn't have to use it).

"Angle bangs, move your head, I can't see." Yahaba hissed quietly.

"Not my fault you were the last one out of the car. Winners get the best places." Shirabu quietly retorted.

Tsukishima and Futakuchi pull both of them off of each other before they start a full blown cat fight (hah, you get it, nekoma and cats, and like, cat fight, okay ill stop).

"Ok listen here you two shitheads for the price of none", Futakuchi whispered to them. "You want to see Kuroo's ass kicked into tomorrow, right? So shut the heck up."

Everyone fell silent, but Futakuchi can swore he could hear Yahaba mutter something about his potty mouth.  
-  
-  
-  
"Y-you want me to h-hang out with you?" Shibayama squeaked out.

"Yes, we want to hang out together." Shirabu sighed, for the 50th time.

"I mean, I guess I could....," Shibayama muttered. He'd rather not have to turn him down and make them all mad, so he accepted. (A tiny place in his head that sounded awfully like Yaku screamed at him not to, but his overwhelming Shibayama pureness overpowered it).

From the corner, Futakuchi smirked. The plan was in action.  
-  
-  
-  
Now, no one could be as blunt as Ushijima Wakatoshi. But Tsukki was getting pretty damn close.

"Shibayama, do you ever get tired of being so nice?" Tsukishima prompted.

Ok, let's backtrack really quickly. Hanging out for the afternoon had turned to going to Shirabu's dorm, which then led to an impromptu sleepover (his mom was just happy Shibayama had friends willing to let him have sleepovers).

So back to the present.

"N-not really?" Shibayama quietly said, his voice breaking a bit.

The four other boys felt like vultures, staring at him and waiting for his answer.

"But sweetheart~ isn't it fun to just be a bit different? Maybe change a few things? I know that you, despite that pure act you put on, have feelings like the rest of us. How would it feel to just, let it go for once~?" said a redheaded boy from the closet, decked out in Naruto merch.

"TENDOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM-"

"So mean Shirababe~. And to your senpai, too." Yahaba countered, snarky and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not really much of a senpai. More like dirt."

Whilst the two setters bickered back and forth, Shibayama considered this. What would it be like, to just talk his mind, even for one day? One day to act on his impulse and to do HIM. It seemed... oddly enticing, worryingly enough.

Tsukishima, ever observant, stopped giving little interruptions (mostly insults) between the Yahaba-Shirabu debates (any history nuts get what I mean?) and smirked. Finally, they had gotten Shibayama to at least CONSIDER. Now all that was left to do was egg him on.

He had been preparing to prompt him when Shibayama took everyone by surprise.

"So um... how can you guys speak your mind so freely?"

Everyone dabbed and got to work. They were going to need all the time they could to turn sugar into salt, after all.  
-  
-  
-  
"And that's how you insult someone without starting a fight. You only put it out there, and then you are able to push the blame." Shirabu finished. It was nearing 3 AM, but they had been giving Shibayama lessons since the moment he asked that beautiful question that meant the plan had finally worked (if you wanted to know the exact time, it was 10:45 with approximately 28 seconds till the minute was up).

Shibayama, still (somewhat) pure, took down a note.

"Well, at least we know that Angle Bangs here can at least make a good enough lecture. Can't say that about his hair, though." Yahaba quipped.

And before anyone could say anything, Shibayama blurted out something he wasn't sure he regretted or rejoiced over.

"You really can't say anything, creampuff bitch."

For a few moments everyone was shocked, but then you could hear the sounds of Futakuchi shedding tears.

"H-he made his first burn... they gr-grow up so f-fast."

Everyone cried a bit after that.  
-  
-  
-  
5 AM and no one was asleep. They had spent the night exchanging tips and tricks for when it came to bitching on specific people. Apart from that, they also sharpened Shibayama's insults. By the end of the night, they had adopted a bit of everyone's. They had Shirabu's sharpness, Futakuchi's laid back aura, Tsukishima's smartass and Yahaba's cool headed impacts. They weren't sure to cry or celebrate that they had finally made one of the purest beings come to the dark side. Oh, but Yaku was going to kill them.

(warning, i made all the burns/roasts/bitchings/gossip/everything else, so it's bound to be trash, even trashier than Oikawa)  
-  
-  
-  
Running outside, Shibayama managed to get to school 15 minutes before class. Just the usual, meeting the rest of Nekoma's team at the gates, having fun. But of course, something very, very different was going to happen today.

"Hi Shibayama! I'm sorry I didn't see you coming, you looked so short! Shorter than Chibi-chan, even!" Lev screamed at him, despite being 5 inches apart (social distance, kids)

This was where the change came in.

With a very Tsukki like smirk, Shibayama turned to look at Lev.

"As if you can stand as testimony for that, you hardly see anything coming for you, dumbass. It's why you're so impulsive."

Kuroo choked. Yaku looked shocked. The rest of the team was either close to laughing or crying (probably from laughter).

"Let's hurry, I don't want to be late to class today." was all Shibayama said before walking off.  
Kuroo hyena laughed. -  
-  
-  
And so. The insults raged on. Yamamoto's impressions, Kuroo being a dork, Lev being Lev, even Inuoka, no one escaped the insults. Except Yaku. Yaku had been in shock for the past hour. Shibayama was happily enjoying his day, finally being able to say whatever he wanted.

And so, when he got home, he sunk into his bed and smiled a bit. Sure, it was fun and all to insult people, but he was tuckered out from it. Tomorrow he'd apologize and they'd be fine. Texting in the group chat, he wrote:

innocentchild: Kuroo, thanks for letting the Salt Squad teach me how to insult people! It was nice to get a few things off my chest, so its all thanks to you.

yaku: KUROO TETSURO WHAT IS THIS I HEAR??????

call_me_daddy: gotta run  
-  
-  
-  
THE END, that took a long time to write. Also, I didn't proofread, so suffer from that. I just headcanon that all the Squads eventually take Shibayama under their wing and haosdfsdojfdifsojfeldso. also kuroo died. bye


	5. Extra I was not supposed to write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad

So ya girl didn’t want to be mean and leave you without content because I’m not that heartless. So here’s a head canon that I made up on the spot:

Shibayama can cook really well.

That’s it I wrote this on an iPad


	6. The Glare™ (unfinished, will be rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku takes his apprentice under his wing.
> 
> I’m sorry if it’s so short, I couldn’t meet any of the deadlines I set up TwT

If you asked anyone from the Nekoma volleyball team who was the scariest, everyone would most definitely say Yaku Morisuke. The Demon Senpai, Mom Friend, and Gaurdian of the cats, he was known for his specific features that allowed him to keep this feared reputation. And one of the most deadly tools in his arsenal happened to be his glare.

A simple thing, really. A glare, nothing too much, right? That, friend, is where you're wrong. Anyone who has known Yaku, be it 3 seconds or his whole life, has known the Glare™. It was one of the most scarring things anyone had seen. It looked as if Satan himself stood glowering behind those otherwise innocent eyes. It was quite frightening, and those who had been on the receiving end of it were pitied by the rest. Many took it to heart to never annoy Yaku if they were in close vicinity or could see his eyes. It was sort of like a sign, telling other's to stay the heck away if you didn't want to die. 

Now, Yaku was a third year. He was soon to retire and leave his dear students (maybe not so dear when it came to Lev) in capable hands. So, he took it upon himself to teach his student and fellow libero Shibayama to learn the ways of the Glare™ before he had to leave. Eventually, Shibayama was destined to become a Team Mom, so it was better for him to learn now. Kuroo thought otherwise, but then Kuroo never really mattered when it came to such decisions.  
-  
-  
-  
"Y-Yaku-senpai, w-why did you n-need me?" Shibayama squeaked out. Yaku had requested he meet him in the gym before practice. He was scared, and openly winced at his evident nervousness.

Yaku turned around, eyes glinting. 

“You, Shibayama, you need a lesson in discipline.

Shibayama felt like that was his death sentence.  
-  
-  
-  
It turns out that he was actually just learning how to keep the other first years in line, not getting beat up by some gang or anything.


	7. Headcanons

\- if Shibs asked for it, Nekoma would slaughter anything and anyone  
\- In the chapter where Kuroo introduced Shibayama to the Salt Squad, he never made it out alive.   
\- Shibayama and Yaku both have the highest tolerance for scary things (ex: blood, jumpscares, etc)  
\- Shibayama once received Bokuto’s spike, but it left a volleyball shaped bruise on his forearms  
\- Whenever Fukuroudani and Nekoma train together/hang out, he is one of the few responsible ones attempting to stop the madness  
\- this boy is soft, prottec him

I wrote this after ingesting a whole Hershey’s bar and a rocket pop one after the other, don’t judge me.


	8. More Headcanons cause I’m lazy

Bokuto is Shibayama’s weird uncle.


	9. I’m pretty sure this is just headcanons (will become a fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just turning into a book of headcanons.
> 
> Maybe I’ll actually turn these into fics later.
> 
> This is a really long one tho, so enjoy

\- One time, at a joint practice, Nohebi kidnapped Shibayama  
\- like, Daishou distracted Kuroo by picking a fight and the rest of the team just picked up Shibayama and walked away  
\- They actually took him to the bus and left  
\- afterwards when they were at school lev was all “hEy gUYs WHere’S sHibAYaMa?”  
\- Mother cat is panicked and angy  
\- Kuroo immediately assumes it’s Daisho, but then everyone doesn’t believe him  
\- Inuoka faints  
\- Immediatly seeing the chance, Fukunaga does the “THIS BITCH EMPTY, yeEt” with his unconscious body  
\- Later, Inuoka would wonder why Fukunaga’s arms had been broken  
\- Kenya lowkey knows and is high key pissed, but also wants to see this act out  
\- Kai is trying to keep everything together  
\- While Nekoma is panicking Nohebi is making Shibayama do drills with them because friendship  
\- Daisho tries to get dirt but just ends up falling victim to Shibayama  
\- Seriously this boy is so sweet I can’t-  
\- Anyway they plan to return him tommorow  
\- Shibs, the boy, let his mom know so he has parent consent uwu  
\- Nohebi forces their coach to let them stay the night  
\- Meanwhile, Nekoma is still panicking  
\- At 12:07 AM precisely, they decide to go to Shibayama’s house  
\- when his mom tells the whole team of tall, idiot boys where Shibs is they all basically freak out  
\- Kuroo is screeching  
\- Yaku is kicking Lev in frustration  
\- and then Kai is just like “Guys stop I’m sure he’s fine, let’s not overreact-“  
\- and then they overreact, of course  
\- they legit call up Karasuno, Fukurodani, Seijoh (Oikuroo meeting?), Jozhenji, Date Tech, Itachiyama, Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa, EVERYONE  
\- And they all break down the door like an army wanting blood  
\- and then they find Shibayama just being angel among sneks and just-  
\- a little bit of anger dissipates  
\- only a little tho  
\- soon Bokuto’s all hEY heY HEy  
\- It sort of turns into an impromptu sleepover at Nohebi’s  
\- how all their parents are okay with it, I really don’t know  
\- The shit talking gang teams up at full power and it’s just-  
\- everyone cowers in fear of the salt  
\- they basically are the Mean Girls of volleyball  
\- but they don’t harass Shibs bc he’s a good boy  
\- but anyway  
\- All the memers gather in an attempt to fight them  
\- (ie, almost all of Johzenji, Matsuhana, Tendou, basically every chaotic crackhead)  
\- eventually the war ends with a truce  
\- obviously, Shibayama started the truce  
\- everyone has a good time, though some are hesitant to admit it  
\- they got bokuaka pictures tho (“you’ll thank me at your wedding”)  
\- Seijoh (minus Oikawa) make everyone do the Shiratorizawa cheers  
\- Sakusa secluded himself because yeah  
\- All the liberos form a group and it’s too much power in one place  
\- pretty setters for a tent  
\- the captains are just so done with their teams but love it  
\- oh and Sakunami and Shibayama become good friends  
\- still, no one forgives Nohebi for kidnapping a child 

(Later, the coach yells at them for inviting several rival teams and almost 100 people into the gym)


	10. AHDHNRNCM

GUYS I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE WHERE I CAN READ CHAPTER 402 ONLINE FOR FREE AND MY BOI SHIBS IS ON A DIVISION 2 TEAM.

THE B O I

HE MADE IT, ALL OF NEKOMA IS INTRODUCED FINALLY, ITS JUST JEJSNCJRKEMDJFIMD

ASAHI RESURRECT ME-


	11. Okay a sort of 18+ question

I know Shibs is pure baby, but what kink would he have?

I’m sorry.


	12. The Sick Fic rewrite uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking at my chapters and realized I have so many discontinued things. So, I’ve decided to do a bit of cleaning because, you know, I have too much time on my hands. Enjoy the full, revised version of: Shibs being stubborn and everyone loving him too much.

Shibayama Yuuki was one of the sweetest people you could meet. Need help on a test? He'll help, even if it's not his level. Struggling to do some random physical activity? He's there, probably with the whole of the Nekoma volleyball team to give him some arm strength.  
So, he was a pretty amazing individual.  
Which garners the question to everyone of why he would so terribly do this to himself.

Shibayama breathed in, and breathed out. His alarm was blaring in his ears, but he didn't have the strength to turn it off. His body felt like someone took a hammer and just bashed it into a wall. His head wasn't doing so great either. It kept dully thudding and made it harder to think. Off to a great start, right? Wake up and feel like your arms decided to mold themselves in lead for the day for the heck of it. Don't even get him started on all the sweat, building up all over him like some gross, moist blanket. 

It took five whole minutes to get the sheets off of him. Slowly shuffle it off, stop, shuffle again. It was an agonizing, and the day had hardly just begun. He briefly wondered if he should sit today out, but something told him not to. You’ll just make it to the end of the day, he thought. Nothing to it. 

Something in him told him this wasn’t just a flu, but he quickly shrugged it off. He was fine. 

Getting dressed was hard. No, that was an understatement. It was a complete nightmare. Standing up had left his head pounding, and he had to lean on the wall for support. Shibayama briefly asked himself why he subjected his body to this torture, but decided getting on with it would take less effort than actually thinking right now. His shaking hands made buttoning everything worse, and his intense shivering left himself to have to put on his clothes several times each to make sure it wasn’t on wrong. He didn’t even bother with the tie, instead opting to leave it hanging on his neck. Maybe Inuoka would do it. It was already around 8:15, and the ride to school was around 40 minutes. He’d barely make it at this pace. So, without any heed to his health, he raced himself to the station to get to the train on time. 

Shibayama did make it on time. Early, actually. He frantically caught his breath, and his head caught up with him. It started aching and throbbing terribly, like some beast in his head was hammering at it. He leaned on a pillar, and slowly waited for his head to stop pounding. The cool, slightly bumpy surface calmed him and helped him quickly catch his breath. His mind was too foggy to make any connections and he almost passed out in the station right there. Had that kind woman heading to work not shaken him, he would've missed the train. 

By the time he had made it to school, his condition had only worsened by tenfold. His head pounded incessantly, he was shaking, and the odd feeling off being too warm but too cold at the same time made him feel terrible. Don't even get him started on his uniform, what with the button up shirt being so water resistant that it left him with the uncomfortable feeling of it sticking to his sweat. He had long neglected his tie, and just put it away in his bag. Now that he was at school, there was only one last thing: Get through the day without dying.

Shibayama spotted Inuoka near the street, in front of Nekoma High school. His friend waved for him, and beckoned Lev from the sidelines.

"Shibayama! How are you?" Lev screeched, making him wince. Wow, that was going to leave his ears ringing for the rest of the day.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Lev." he managed to squeak out. His persistent headache was doubling in pain, and everything looked a bit dizzy. He blinked once, then twice, just to get everything out of his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure Shibayama? You seem a bit off." Inuoka worriedly asked. He gave Shibayama puppy dog eyes, and he had to actively keep himself from breaking down and admitting towards his, by now apparent, fever. Curse Inuoka.

"I'm fine, I swear you guys!" he said. "Let's get to class now, okay?"

A couple worried glances his way were all that was exchanged between them before they all went their separate ways. 

Turns out he was definitely not fine. At least, if you defined "not fine" as profuse sweating, violent shivers, and migraines. Just keep pushing, he silently willed himself. Just keep pushing. The lesson he was "participating" in went through one ear and out the next. He hadn't realized his teacher called on him until-

"Shibayama (okay im sorry idk how to use honorifics, so im going to ignore MOST of them. Not the obvious ones tho, like "senpai" or "sensei"), are you okay? Can you please answer the question"

"A-ah! Sensei, I was actually wondering if I could go to the restroom?" he squeaked out.

"Fine, just be quick."

And with that, Shibayama exited the lesson and pretty much booked it (as fast as he could with the fragile state his head was in) to the bathroom.

Upon reaching the men's restroom, Shibayama quickly took of the vest he was wearing over his sweaty button up long sleeve. He folded it and set it down on the toilet seat. Off came the shirt, and replacing it came a more breathable, blouse-like shirt that would substitute. He hoped no one saw the change in uniform, as the two items of clothing were both similar. He took out a sweater he stole from the lost-and-found to replace the one he wore earlier (it was sweaty, sweatier than his volleyball uniform after practice even) and shakily did his tie. It wasn't neat, but it worked. He slowly rinsed a couple paper towels under the tap, and gingerly pat them to his head. The cooling effect was immediate. It reduced the pounding sensation in his head with a dull throb. He could deal with that.

Now, the heaviness in his head was a different case. He would just have to be much more careful, as to not cause his brain to explode at slightest movement. He briefly contemplated going up to the nurse, but dismissed the idea. Going to the nurse would mean being sent home and being sent home would mean that he would run the risk of messing up the house, and then-

To put it simply, just toughing it out would be easier in the end.

He was miserable. Though his quick bathroom had definitely helped, it just came back. The sweat had decreased, but it was definitely worrying him how hot he was. He had probably broken the fever threshold now, and was decidedly above 40 C (around 104 Fahrenheit) by now. Most of his lessons passed by quickly in a mess of heat and dull pain. It was noon now, and he briefly congratulated himself for making it this far without dying. He was questioning his own choice to stay at school, but he still remained firmly by it's side, reluctantly at that. 

"Shibayama!" he foggily heard someone yell his name from across the hallway. Raising his head up from his arms, he identified it as Inuoka, with Lev in tow. Good Lord and everything holy, he prayed, please save me. He loved his friends, of course he did but they were just so LOUD. (*side eyes Lev*)

"Hey guys!" he pushed out. Everything felt so tiring. His arms, his legs, heck, even his mouth felt too tired to make movements. It was odd, one moment he felt terrible and sweaty, the next he was comfortable and wanted nothing to do but sleep. "HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lev screamed, much to his discomfort. "Hi Lev." he winced. Tuning out the conversation was easy. With two extroverted people like Lev and Inuoka, they kept up the conversation pretty easily.

"Shibayama, are you sure you're okay? You've been spacing out completely." Shibayama snapped to attention at this.

"I'm fine, Inuoka. But, I think we have to go soon. See you at volleyball practice!" He took the chance it bolted to his next class, regardless of his head.

It didn't go unnoticed that his food wasn't even touched. 

There was one specific thing Shibayama had worried about, and that was the matter of volleyball. Since it required him to move a lot, he was nervous for how that would affect his already terrible aches and pains. It probably end up spiking his headache again, which really sucked, so, it'd be best for him to attempt to take it easy. But how would he do that, he pondered to himself. Could he purposely break his ankle as to not play? Do such a bad job someone has to sub in for him? What to do, what to-

A flare of pain brought him from his busy thoughts. As he had been walking into the gym, one of Yamamoto's serves had gone awry. And hit him. Straight in the face. It had been an attempt at a jump floater, so it hadn't been too bad. Nevertheless, it took him a minute or too for his ears to stop ringing.

"Sorry Shibayama!" Yamamoto yelled from across the gym. He could only dazedly nod back at him.

He excused himself to the locker room to change, as to catch his breath. The hit to the face increased the incessant pounding in his head, and he was already breathing hard. He slowly changed into the jersey, taking great care not to do anything too fast, until his head stopped. A sip of water later, and he was on his way.

"Everyone, we'll be playing a mock match today. First team to 15 points wins, the rest have suicide runs. Got it?" Kuroo addressed the team. Everyone nodded grimly. Suicides (oh god that sounds bad, just ignore it) were no joke, that was for sure. 

By the end, he was on a team with Kenma, Lev, Fukunaga, and Kai. Kuroo, Yamamoto, Tamahiko, Yaku and Inuoka were on the other. (When researching, I found out Nekoma only has 2 official middle blockers and it makes me think wHaT, especially for a team known for its defense). He was just glad that Nekoma was known for it's good receives, or he would basically be dead. Kuroo started by serving first, so he readied himself. He was probably going to take advantage and use a jump serve, just because he was Kuroo. Kenma must've seen it to, as he discreetly gave a nod to him. Shibayama, realizing that he was going to have to receive it, prepared himself mentally and physically. He would put a bit less weight onto his feet, and move with a more light footed approach. Breathe in, breathe out. The telltale smack of the ball made a sound, and he watched as it made it's way a bit left to him, where no one stood. (Don't worry, I'm not going to pull a Daichi and make it so that someone dies. One death was enough, RIP Daichi.)

Quickly, albeit carefully, he dug the ball. It left a slight sting, but it sent the ball effectively to Kenma. It was a bit short, but a stronger spiker could probably hit it.

the satisfying noise of a ball hitting the gym floor let him know that it worked.

1 to 0.

He turned to high five Fukunaga who was next to him, but then-

Why was he on the floor now?

And, without any answer to his problem, Shibayama promptly passed out on the floor.

-  
-  
-

To an outsider, it was quite an odd sight. A tiny boy on the ground, with a bunch of high schooler pooled around him. 

Inuoka was crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I'm sorry! H-he said he was f-fine, I'm sorry!"

"Shhh. It's fine" Fukunaga attempted, awkwardly at that, to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Yaku, Kuroo, Nekomata, and even Kai were panicking. Nekomata suggested taking him to the hospital, but Yaku hit him with a volleyball square in the face after that. He didn't wake up, even after Kuroo poked him. Everyone listened as Kuroo used his so called "Captian Voice" (while the mother cat hissed in the background to anyone who dare come near the child).

"Okay everyone. I know you're all panicking because Shibayama fainted, but- OH MY GOD SHIBAYAMA FAINTED GOD WE NEED TO CALL EVERYONE OH MY GOD YEAH AND THEN THEY NEED OT HELP US GET THE PHONE-"

Kuroo's sudden change of mind was noted, but everyone was panicking too much to take heed. After several tearful conversations between almost everyone (including Inarizaki all the way from f u c k i n g Hyogo and Kamomedai because w h y n o t), the teams all agreed to meet up at Kuroo's to take care of Shibayama. Fukuroudani and Itachiyama (yes, even Sakusa, massive germaphobe, came for the tiny bean) could get there the fastest, and they did only because Bokuto was Shibayama's uncle and Akaashi was too attached to Shibayama to not do it, Inarizaki did it just because they could, all the Miyagi teams had met him once and agreed that Shibayama was an angel, and Nohebi came because of Kuguri (and secretly the rest of them. Just one match was enough to convert them all to Shibayamaisim).

In the end, everyone came in a matter of minutes because WOW the team moms can drive fast when one of their children is in danger. Yes, even the Miyagi (+Inarizaki) teams. It was that crazy. Bokuto was sobbing in a matter of minutes when he saw the poor boy. He was on the couch, and Yaku had already covered him with a blanket and placed a cool towel on his head. A quick temperature test from the team moms and then-

"Dear Asahi, he was 40.3°C this whole time?" Sugawara gasped. All the team moms, even Kita, looked a bit disgruntled. Hinata, Inuoka, Lev, Koganegawa, Goshiki and all the other children sobbed in the corner. Kageyama, Asahi, most of Shiratorizawa, and Suna sort of awkwardly stood around. Atsumu was making a mess, Tendou had broken a wall, Hirugami was trying to be helpful, and the dependable people (read: Aran, Reon, Daichi, Kai, Konoha and Fukunaga) were attempting to calm everyone down. Tanaka and Yamamoto were having a tearful reunion, both sucked in by the pain of Shibayama's fever. Even the Salt Squad was trying to help, attempting to stop screaming at each other for once to help. Nohebi (minus Kuguri) were just slithering around and vaguely freaking out everyone. Kuguri was just sitting silently, hoping to help.

"My condolences." Kita sympathized with Yaku, who looked close to breaking everything. "Having a sick child is always hard."

Yaku grimaced up towards him. "We're going to need to actually do something so, please tell everyone to shut up." Kita nodded in response and sent a glare to everyone who was messing around (about 3/4 of them), while simultaneously reassuring all the ones who were actually doing something.

A hoarse voice interrupted them.

"Never let it be known that Kita Shinsuke is not a true mother." Shibayama rasped.

Everyone cried, screamed, or made some sort of noise. Even stoic Ushijima let out a sigh of relief.

Looking around, Shibayama winced a little as everyone started screeching.

In the end, the Mom Squad kicked everyone out (except for Osamu and Kuguri because, the cook and the boyfriend) and kept only the Dependable People and Mom's in Training.

He recovered by the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew.  
> My boy.
> 
> Anyway, not beta read. Also, pretty long so I'm happy with that.


	13. Hiatus

So, there’s a bunch of fan weeks ima be participating in happening soon, so I’m going into hiding and prepping those.

Be prepared, children

Anyway, the Hiatus will be going on until the better half of October, so this won’t be updated for a while. You might see the occasional headcanon or so, but that’s it.

Until then, bye~


	14. Beta readers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...

Basically, I have these fan weeks coming up, you all know that from my hiatus update. But, those fan weeks are mostly filler for a large project coming soon, and I need something for it: Someone willing to read the works for me and help edit. So, anyone interested in helping, please comment. I doubt this’ll get anyone’s attention (and I’ll have to just post non edited works TvT), but I’m still hoping :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Expect updates on this growing trash pile at LEAST once a week. Comment your personal headcanons/ AU ideas/ other and the ones I like/ the ones that would make a good fic will make it to the next chapter (◕ ‿ ◕ ✿). But for now, as I have a whole bunch of stuff going on, so updates may become scarcer and only come in short bursts.


End file.
